Void
by HeartGold12
Summary: If they had each other, everything would always be all right. It was a rule of the universe. And may Zeref bring as many new worlds as he wants – they won't crumble. - Continuation of Darkness from OSBRaO. GaLe, LIME, possible LEMON later!
1. Darkness

_The first day of the Grand Magic Games ended_

_We, of Fairy Tail, had the worst possible beginning, but…_

_At this time, something even worse was already brewing_

_Several days after the close of the Grand magic Games… I'll record this here._

_To my beloved Lucy Heartfillia_

_From Levy McGarden_

The quiet grinding of a pen against paper stopped, leaving the dark room in complete silence. Moonlight slipped inside the locked room though a small, dirty window near the ceiling, enabling the writer to read the page once again and close her eyes tightly, small tears starting to gather in the corners. She tried her best to stop them, it was dangerous now to be louder than a mouse or else they'll find you… But ever since IT happened, ever since the building up darkness, guarded by a council traitor and Zeref's follower, burst and started to loom over everything around itself, it was just.. It was just so hard not to lose hope in life. She believed the only reasons that still kept her from breaking down was to somehow manage to make Lucy obtain this message once it'll be completed, and…

A small moan of pain almost made her scream in fright, her entire body shaking with the electric chill of fear. She tip-toed in her socks toward the corner of the room, where, on a carefully written, big 'SOFT', was a bandaged body. One part of her madly wished that it'll wake up soon to stop her grim, progressing insanity of hiding and fearing, but the other was desperately against it, knowing that if he'll wake up to soon, his state might worsen and he will really, really die.

She crouched next to the unconscious body and her lips quivered at the sight of Gajeel, once proud and brave, now seemingly a shadow of himself.

Just like her. It's funny, isn't it? One day everything is fine, and the very next, your world is gone, perhaps forever.

She cupped his bandaged cheeks with her small hands and managed to utter a very, very faint _shhhhh_ into the shell of his ear, hoping he won't start groaning in pain and alert _IT_. She once felt very talkative, but now it was hard for her to speak – plus her throat was sore from screaming his name so loudly, when… When _IT_ happened.

Speaking meant death. Even if speaking meant Solid Script, it would be also death. So there was no more Solid Script, except for that one that she was struggling to keep up-

Her heart suddenly felt like someone held it and decided to crush it with his hand. Her vision blackened and her body felt heavy. She barely managed not to fall on the floor and cause a ruckus, instead leaning on the free space next to him, frightened tears streaming down her cheeks.

Soon, the feeling was gone, but tears still fell down her cheeks, not to stop until the red sun rose up on the sky and another day of the nightmare begun.

….

**A short chapter I dubbed – How to make a story without any information. I said I'm going to update and here you are, like 500 words. This was one hell of fun to write, but also – WTH Mashima, you troll, subjecting Ivan and Rouge to Gajeel and making Levy write in some post-apocalyptic scenario? This is better going to have a lot of Gale in it, otherwise I… I…**

**Damn It.**

_~HeartGold12_


	2. Inferno

_The Grand Magic Games, Day 3, Pandemonium._

_I think I'll never be able to forget the events of this day._

_As she becomes covered in wounds,_

_The Fairy that should have fallen to earth dances._

_Here is TITANIA._

_Almost like…_

_A scarlet flower, blooming fully with pride._

The entry was scribbled down with care, her own blood gracing the name in favor of some puny black slime she wouldn't even call decent ink. The curved writing held the best qualities Levy could muster in the dimmed light - midnight black on the dirty, yellowed piece of paper she found on the ground.

Yes, on the ground! It almost seemed blasphemous to put such grace on a piece of filthy paper unfit even for being flushed in the toilet, discarded on the mud… Her hand twitched at the mere prospect of touching the material as she worked.

But well, war clashed strongly with pickiness.

Sighing at the paranoia and claustrophobia getting the better of her – something happening often when she was alone for a long period of time, she set the pen neatly aside and started massaging her temples – eyes burning from today's fatigue in darkness.

Actually, she should be glad. War not only made people become less picky… It made them happy to find the desired items at all. If she hadn't found that sheet of paper, she would need to leave the supply closet for the first time in weeks – an action that had every hair on her body standing up from fright at just thinking about it. Even if she would survive(an achievement she doubted to accomplish), she might have not found anything suitable - and what would happen to her letter to Lu-chan, then?

She felt the magical power in the air, felt it's pureness after a long while of thick, choking occupation of Zeref in the capital. He left the deserted city behind, seeking to plague new lands with his person, something her nakama most likely put their lives at line to stop. But his absence did not mean there weren't any evil entities roaming and seeking for survivors.

She felt sick just thinking about it, just like she felt sick about getting out to encounter them.

Caught up in her thoughts again, she completely missed the sound of her pen rolling lazily towards the edge of the small table, before falling off silently.

But the movement catching it swiftly was hard to ignore, especially that it was right beside her.

Flinching, mouth open in a silent scream, she twisted sharply on the wooden stool – only to meet a pair of bloody eyes that had her grasping her shirt in relief, exhaling slowly and almost collapsing on the table.

Gajeel gave her a pointed look, before leaning in and pressing his lips against the shell of her ear, hissing the words into her ear so lowly - it could be silence itself.

'_Are you fine?'_

She nodded shakily, maintaining eye contact as he pulled back, only to lean in herself, giving him her 'but'.

'_You should have woken up sooner'_

He nodded himself, sighing quietly as he patted her head gently in understanding. Then his hand moved down to her neck, then shoulder, and after some more stroking ended up around her waist as he gave her a hug, firmly pressing their forms together.

She looked at him - and they maintained a specific kind of eye contact, slowly gluing their hands to each other.

_The eyes never lie_, someone said once. So in a world without words and most sound altogether, those orbs were the best information as to what one might have wanted to say.

And they managed with it, even if one of his eyes was bandaged up like always.

His touches were her reality. Something solid she could grasp onto when her demons dealt her unreal pain, and humiliation, and fear – something that reminded her how '_real_' felt in this irrational black hole and distinguished itself from '_illusion_'. They seemed to keep her sanity intact, shoo away the shadows from the corners of the closet and cure any mental disorder she was infected during those silent, 24 hour nights by his side.

They reminded her of life and made her feel alive. Maybe even addicted her.

And it seemed to work the same way for him, too.

In no time she was underneath him on the magical mattress, clutching him for her dear life as he was _everywhere_, around and inside of her, moving his flesh against hers and making her feel like the new reality was just a distant memory, flickering at the back of her mind. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, pushing him deeper and deeper until she writhed from emotional overload, feeling him nudge the itch inside of her belly just in the _right_ way.

His teeth was dug into a giant mark blooming on the skin between her neck and shoulder, licking at the black tattoo with coopery vines he inflicted a while ago, chest shaking in a purr of satisfaction as he drove into her. The muscles of his back were rippling as he wrapped himself around her until she was practically invisible under his frame, quivering and twisting, staring deep into his eyes as her own were completely unfocused, almost teary as he continued his assault.

As they slapped flesh against flesh quietly but roughly, voices caught in their throats and eyes speaking for their feelings, her neck snapped suddenly to the left and he knew she was right there. Knowing that she preferred to open her mouth wide and scream air without any interruptions, he leaned down to catch the rosy nipple of his mate between his fangs and guide her there sharply just like she loved it, letting his raging pride exhale inside of her softness as they bent under the tightening strain of emotions.

Afterwards, there was again nothing to do. No cat to check up on, no guild to go to, just the closed space of the closet and her practically crying in happiness as he held her close and healed her mind.

She was tempted to sleep, but she felt she still had something to do and didn't want to leave him alone in the dark. So, getting up shakily, she looked at him with reassurance and rolled the finished letter up, settling it next to the previous one. Padding over to a pile of wooden crates, feet in socks but otherwise naked, she slowly climbed her way up to the lone window and peeked outside warily.

Her finger, pierced earlier by the pen stung lightly from raking her fingers through the _SOFT_, but it was just a tickle compared to the awakened wounds under the bandages covering her legs and stomach. Still, she paid them no mind as shaking her up was very much worth it, opening the window just a tiny little bit.

The scent of fire answered her worries.

Biting her lip, she closed the small gap and climbed down, settling on her mate and answering his serious expression in the usual way.

'_We'll have to escape soon. The bar is already starting to get approached. By fire.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

Levy pulled back and stared at his face. He stared back, wondering what she wanted, but then her lips curled into a tiny smile and she nodded.

He was the only one still capable of making her _want_ to scream. If she would be by his side like she promised, and he by hers as the logical solution, she would still be capable of bringing up her magic.

If they had each other, everything would always be all right. It was a rule of the universe. And may Zeref bring as many new worlds as he wants – they won't crumble.

Ever.

…

**Sooo… It was bugging me a bit to continue this thing, and a I was debating with myself, but since tomorrow I'm going on a five days long trip, I decided to post this and exclude the previous chapter from OSBRAO.**

**And… Och my goodness, look I just made a lemon!**

**Okay, lime. But I just made that sort of a fic – and goodness wasn't it enjoyable to write? :D**

**Well, just so you know, it was. ^^;;;**

**So, as you groan and moan for more TDP I will abandon myself to my brand new **_**REAL**_** Pokemon White in some friendly mountains, rocking the world(Elsea) with Blobby-Chu!**

**(The green blobby at its first stage of evolution.)**

**So, as I am away, give me some feedback and say what you think!**

~HeartGold12 **Bye-Bye!**

**P.S. Is it just me, or when you encounter some rare pokemon it always get killed in an OHKO by your mons? Doubled with meeting 1% possibility Pokemon at least six times while your 4% possibility Pokemon is a lie? D:**

**This game hates me ;^;**


	3. Movement

_Even now, when I close my eyes, I can see it all again, Lu-chan._

_Everybody carousing, singing…_

_Eating, dancing…_

_The night of the third day, overflowing with joy…_

_A night of intersecting feelings._

_We're headed towards that day._

_4 more days until the fated day._

That was what the next entry would look like if she wrote it, but she couldn't. Not right now. Reminding herself of everything in such a blissful moment would be shattering, so she just lazily moved her head to the other side and regarded the changing scenery.

They were moving fast through the evening world, forests passing by as the locomotive they hijacked sailed on the rails. Yes, a coal-eating, sickness-inducing, real locomotive with one coal and one sleeping wagon that burst the wooden gates of Crocus as they escaped from a fair horde of monsters.

She sighed, taking a deep breath of the slightly frosty air as they were moving north, pushing hair out of her face as she regarded the tired dragon moving around the speed wheel. He looked like he was a captain of a ship, honestly, with the aura as he moved the thing, but most likely felt terrible on the inside, what the lack of any sort of groping or kissing might have indicated.

For more than few days, anyway.

It was surprising that Gajeel could operate a locomotive of all things. But as he explained to her, he was pretty interested in them – how couldn't he, with trains being metal tubes on metal rails?

And she had to remind herself that around six days before the tournament started he was still the happy, vehicle-unaffected Kurogane of Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Levy!" The man In question shouted above the roaring wind as they raged forward as soon as they could. "I could use some more coal, right about now!"

Shivers sliding down her spine at the sound of her name, she smiled and nodded, pinky finger shooting up and thumb and index touching gently. "Coming! _Solid Script: COAL!"_

She seemed right. Ever since the escape from the closet, she started talking again. Quietly, rarely maybe, but she was improving. Even if she would never go back to the way old Levy spoke – the sunny chirping that had people smiling with meeting such a polite young girl, her speech was back.

And so was magic.

As Gajeel gave a pained grunt, stomach most likely pointedly flipping him off as he bend to lift the black word, leaving smudges on his hands as he threw it into the oven, the young mage rose to her feet and jumped quickly on the empty coal wagon, carless - as trusting the word NET around the machine to catch her in case of danger, and then into the open door to the sleeping part of their little maybe-home. Moving into the one section they choose to sleep in, she grabbed a map sprawled over the tiny desk and noticed something on it. Returning quickly to her partner's side with the paper fisted tightly in hand, she checked once again and hummed in delight.

"We'll be reaching Uru-shan in minutes."

"I saw the sign." Gajeel agreed, beginning a cozy moment of silence before he started moving the speed circle rapidly, beginning the gentle stopping operation that would last for at least next two kilometers. Levy grabbed the nearest handle and held on as they lurched forward, and as The Dragon Slayer became green in the face she sighed sadly.

She really had to take breaks between making him feel better with her runes, even if it was cruel and made her feel bad.

She didn't want him immune to help like Natsu, did she?

* * *

The vehicle stopped on a bridge above Lunun, the local river splitting the city in two. Gajeel let out a relieved groan as he allowed himself to crash on the heated floor, and she smiled, following suit and caressing his sweaty face as he looked at her.

"Fine now?" She hummed and his teeth glinted in a grin, palm digging into the blue hair of his mate as he pressed her against him and kissed deeply. The parting came much too soon to his liking, but he couldn't help but laugh at her distraught face.

God knew he'd die if it wasn't her by his side in the city and now.

Getting them both up, he looked out of the windows and sighed. Dead empty, again. People were running away in a hurry, fearing Zeref and opting to go to extreme lengths to avoid the emo jackass. No matter how convenient it was to open the shops and flats, gathering food and plants to make some sort of a garden at the back of the living wagon, as well as trinkets of whatever kind, he wished for once that there would be somebody to talk to and trade information. The train kinda isolated the two of them from the rest of the world.

"Empty." Levy whispered, brows furrowing as her thoughts went with an identical pattern.

"Empty." He grunted and grabbed her shoulder gently, leading her down the stairs on the side of the machine and touching firm pavement for the first time in what felt like forever. "We're taking a bath, right?"

"Mmm-hmm…" The bluenette agreed, regarding their smudged, sweaty appearance and looking around for a rich enough building, pointing at something that looked like the mayor's house. "Warm water should be there."

"Let's go." He agreed, and they started moving towards the estate, Levy's lips moving as she cast protection spells around the vehicle, intent on keeping it dry from incoming rainclouds on the horizon.

The building was indeed the mayor's house, a big sign swaying gently above the door and making it obvious. They stepped into the lobby after finding the door closed but making use of Gajeel's transforming fingers, locking it behind them again and turning on the lights.

If something could describe what they saw, it was cozy. The apartment in the depths of the building even more so.

Levy sighed as she flipped onto the sofa before a lacryma fireplace, submerging into it as a gentle flame started flickering in the marble frame. She stretched, squealing in delight after many days of sleeping on a low-class bed, and made a note to take the pillows with her, before Gajeel appeared beside her and pulled her close in a dragon cuddle.

"The bathroom's on the right." He purred, also enjoying himself, eyes closed in contentment. Before they even knew it, they were sound asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

The water lacryma Flashed and released a jet of warm water, filling the tub as Levy impatiently tore her clothes off her body. God, she looked terrible and felt even worse, being all sticky and itchy and stuff, feeling as if somebody's scratch on her skin would cause a thick layer of dirt to be peeled off. She literally jumped into the large tub, water splashing on the nearest tiles with her eagerness, although only her ankles were submerged so far.

Gajeel shook his head at her impatience, becoming more reasonable in his stripping what was rewarded with a sly smirk from his mate, very much enjoying the show as she leaned her face on her arms and winked at him from the edge of the tub. Gajeel felt heat bloom on his cheeks and grunted in annoyance, slowly making his way over and sitting next to her in the clean liquid as it reached his waist, the bluenette's legs brushing against his in a very special way.

"No way, Lady-Shimp, I still feel like puking." He growled, grabbing a sponge and bar of soap, getting to the task of cleaning Levy's back up, the bluenette giving a small giggle as he tickled her in the side.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, firmly getting onto his lap anyway. "It's just so nice to tease you… I'm horrible, haha…"

"True. True." He agreed and her cheeks instantly puffed out, but she abandoned the task of being irate to fish out men's shampoo belonging to the estate owner and carefully massaging it into his scalp and thick mane of hair.

They always took baths together. Be it a private house or a forest stream, they always took baths together, knowing that even if they weren't in such an intimate relationship, they would do it anyway, stick to and watch each other's backs. There was little to no privacy when you were constantly worried about your safety. Staying alone for too long was endangering one's life.

A comfortable silence ensued, with one mate cleaning up the other. However it did not last long - bodies getting closer with their mutual attraction until they were struck to each other, Levy's breasts flattened against his chest as his hair struck to her face, making out in the milky, bubbly, warm water.

Levy gasped as The Dragon's hands found themselves gripping her backside, leaning further over her as their hips brushed deliciously together, ready to click into work. His chest rumbled as Levy's small hands started running over his back, gripping and massaging his shoulders. He briefly felt around for the drain stopper and pulled at it to release some of the liquid and pin her to the bottom of the tub, leaning over her body while grinning at her unfocused gaze…

And then almost jumping away as his stomach kicked him in the guts, practically curling into a fetal position.

Not a very manly way to finish their activities, but well.

Levy slowly got up, gripping feebly at the edge of the bathtub for support as she regarded the whimpering man on the other side "…Och boy."

"I hate my life." Gajeel groaned out in daze. "I never move again. I never use a vehicle again. I never have sex again. I want to _die_."

Levy sighed, moving to the man and embracing him, pulling his head into the safety of her chest. "Well, I might not be able to agree with you about that, sorry."

"Don't talk to me, I'm getting _so_ sick right now…" The sentence was punctuated by a groan of pain.

Levy sighed, pitying the mage and feeling slightly disappointed at the apparent lack of hard impalement she was about to receive, gathering the shaking body of her dragon and leading him toward the bedroom, grabbing a handful of towels on her way as she began drying them both off.

* * *

After Gajeel was secured and again snoring in the bedroom, left door from the living room, Levy wrapped a towel around her frame and padded over to a large wardrobe on the corner. Her nose wrinkled as all she found was woman's clothes, but decided to check all the other rooms next and after getting dressed, proceeded to do just that.

Two bedrooms later (The mayor must have had a large family), a new set of clothes rested beside Gajeel's head, and Levy hummed to herself silently, swaying from one leg to another. The sun wasn't even up, and the sky was covered by a crimson veil of dawn, painting the clouds purple as the approached.

Such beautiful sceneries called out for memories.

Sighing, Levy felt the good mood evaporate from her being as she crept closer to the large windows and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Everything seemed so normal, even if only for a single night. Every time they visited a city, she just wanted to find her nakama secured within the buildings, astonished and overjoyed at the meeting.

She wanted her family back.

For a split second, it seemed as if she was back in the closet, the sleeping frame of her mate still fighting for his live after the damage dealt to him. Still afraid of everything, hiding. She wondered if she didn't choose Gajeel over every single one of her friends, she would be with all of them on the battlefield.

But if that happened, Gajeel would have been dead. And nobody in Fairy Tail was allowed to die, especially him.

She loved him.

Shaking her head, she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her hands gently around the dragon's head, pulling him to her and mumbling that she loved him.

And the next morning, they hauled their findings onto the train and took off with a roar, into the unknown.

* * *

**Soo… A bit of a lighter chapter. Don't worry, not every following updates will be as sunny and funny, but definitely not as dark as the first ones, when the duo didn't adapt to the situation yet. And angst at the end, well. I wanted it to be a reminder of the situation.**

**Och, and no worries, I made already 600 word for the next chapter of TDP. Expect Nalu :3**

_~HeartGold12_


End file.
